


I'm here

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depressed Steve Rogers, Depression, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Are you okay?”The lump in the bed made some sort of noise and Tony sighed softly, biting back a soft but sad smile. He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into the room. There had clearly been no movement in the few hours that Tony had been out of the house.“Can I turn the light on?” he asked quietly and, when he got no answer either way, flicked the dim bedside lamp on. A soft glow filled the otherwise-dark room and Tony’s heart sunk when he noticed that the curtains hadn’t been opened all day. He lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed, leaving a good distance between himself and the lump and tried to keep his voice upbeat when he spoke.ORNational Silence the Shame Day





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: _National Silence the Shame Day_

“Are you okay?”

The lump in the bed made some sort of noise and Tony sighed softly, biting back a soft but sad smile. He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into the room. There had clearly been no movement in the few hours that Tony had been out of the house.

“Can I turn the light on?” he asked quietly and, when he got no answer either way, flicked the dim bedside lamp on. A soft glow filled the otherwise-dark room and Tony’s heart sunk when he noticed that the curtains hadn’t been opened all day. He lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed, leaving a good distance between himself and the lump and tried to keep his voice upbeat when he spoke.

“I bought bread. Real stuff, from the bakery on seventh. Had to queue for it and everything. They had some cookies as well, a new type of shortbread or something. Thought I’d get us each a couple.”

There was still no answer and Tony sighed again. His hands itched to reach out and touch his husband, but he wasn’t sure if it would be welcomed. When Steve withdrew, he could go into one of several different moods and Tony didn’t want to risk alienating him further.

“I’ll go and make some toast, yeah? Hot and buttery.” Tony braced his hand on the comforter and used it to push himself up. It didn’t seem like Steve was in the mood for company and Tony really doubted that he’d want to eat either, but he had to try. “It smelt amazing in the shop. There might even be some je–”

“Stay.”

Tony cut himself off and turned around at the hoarse voice. “What?”

“Stay,” Tony heard again. There was a sniff and Tony melted. “Just…stay.”

“Okay,” Tony said quickly, softly. “Okay, babe. I’m here.”

Tony lowered himself back down onto the bed, swinging his legs up to stretch out in front of him. “Talking or not?”

The lump next to him gave no answer, but it moved the smallest amount towards Tony. Tony took that to mean that Steve had no real preference about conversation, which already put him in a better place than he’d been in before.

“I’m here,” Tony said again, knowing from experience that that could help. He yawned as he settled against the headboard, rolling his neck from side to side. “Can’t promise I’ll be awake for very long, but I’m here.”

 

 

Time slipped by quickly and peacefully and Tony was very nearly asleep when he felt movement. He cracked an eye open to see the ball of blankets rolling over until a head emerged. Steve didn’t say anything so Tony didn’t either; just waited patiently to see what, if anything, was going to happen.

“Alright, babe?”

Steve sniffed and nodded ever so slightly. Tony gave a small smile and lifted his arm in invitation. There was another long pause before Steve shuffled over and pushed himself closer to Tony. He moved under Tony’s arm and placed his head on Tony’s knee, the rest of his body still angled away.

“I’m here, Steve,” Tony whispered, dropping his hand back down to curve over Steve’s shoulder. “I’m right here.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [you all know about my tumblr already](https://s-horne.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
